Notre meilleur espoir
by xxShimyxx
Summary: " 'Et si Harry nous abandonnait ? Et s'il mourrait ' Neville, face à l'AD,  prit sa tête entre ses mains, et ferma les yeux. Qu'est ce que Harry devait-il à ce monde ? Pourquoi se battrait-il, alors qu'il pouvait fuir ?"


_**Bonjour bonsoir !**_

_**C'est un OS, qui n'est pas une romance pour une fois, mais que j'ai adoré écrire. C'est un OS sur ce qui a manqué pour moi dans le tome 7, le doute.**_

_**J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire.**_

_

* * *

_

_When I despair, I remember that all through history, the way of truth and love has always won. There have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time they can seem invicible, but in the end they always fall. Think of it, always._

**GANDHI.**

* * *

Neville releva la tête et redressa autour de lui. Il sourit à Ginny qui venait de le mettre au sol et il la rejoignit. Ils observèrent tous les deux cette bande de petits sorciers qui se battaient courageusement, échangeant des sortilèges presque innocents. Ils s'étaient tous engagés dans l'Armée de Dumbledore dès que l'appel avait de nouveau retentit. Ils avaient tous conscience des risques, et ils voulaient tous se défendre. Ou défendre les autres. Mais ils étaient jeunes, trop parfois, songea Neville en observant Denis Crivey. Alors Neville leur apprenait à se battre. Quelle ironie, pensait-il souvent. Lui, le petit maladroit, le presque Cracmol, celui que Rogue terrifiait plus que tout, leur apprenait à se battre. Avec Ginny, et Luna un peu, mais il faisait partie de ces leaders que les plus jeunes regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux, car ils rêvaient d'être comme eux après. Comme si être un rebelle était admirable. Comme si être sur la première ligne depuis Septembre et subir jour après jour les insultes et les punitions des Carrow était enviable. Neville secoua la tête discrètement. Ces gamins avaient des rêves plein la tête, et ils se battaient pour les réaliser, parce qu'ils savaient que si personne ne se battait, ils ne pourraient jamais les atteindre. Alors ils apprenaient à se battre. Et quand ils se battraient vraiment, ce serait à cause de lui. Neville le savait. Il avait pris cette responsabilité la première fois qu'il avait vu Demelza ne pas contrer un Expelliarmus. Si elle se battait, ce serait à cause de lui, si elle tuait, ce serait à cause de lui, et si elle mourrait, ce serait à cause de lui.

* * *

Harry souffla bruyamment, et s'appuya contre un arbre rêche. Un pin, probablement. Un éclair orange passa juste à sa droite, et il fit un bond sur le côté, en arrêtant de respirer. L'adrénaline obscurcissait ses sens, brouillait sa conscience. Il était seul, dans cette forêt sombre, appuyé contre un arbre. Seul et effrayé. Il n'avait que des souvenirs pour lui tenir compagnie, que l'image de Ginny qui dansait devant ses yeux, que son rire qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Mais il ne pouvait pas y prêter la moindre attention. Il sentait que tous ses muscles étaient contractés, prêt à réagir, prêt à obéir. Il sentait ses réflexes aiguisés, il serrait sa baguette magique entre ses doigts, les jointures blanches, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce que sa vie en dépendait. Et la vie d'autres aussi, et leur avenir, et leur monde. Trop de choses dépendaient de la façon dont il tenait sa baguette, et de la façon dont il allait s'en servir. Il fallait qu'il se batte, il l'avait toujours fallu, et Harry l'avait toujours su. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix. Mais pourquoi se battre pour ce monde qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui, à part le traiter de menteur quand il tentait de le sauver ?

* * *

Neville attrapa au vol une baguette d'une élève de sixième année, une Poufsouffle que Ginny connaissait. Il baissa son bras, et regarda la baguette. Du bois d'orme, reconnut-il. Une belle baguette, bien entretenue, sans tâche. Il n'osa regarder sa propre baguette, car il savait qu'il en aurait honte. Il lança un regard à Ginny, qui détourna la tête. Elle savait, elle aussi. Il tendit sa baguette sans un mot à la Poufsouffle rougissante, et s'éloigna. Il savait que son silence était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Maîtriser un Expelliarmus sans qu'il se retourne contre soi, il l'avait réussi en cinquième année. Il n'était pas un aussi bon professeur que Harry, mais cela restait un sort de base. Il savait que sur le champ de bataille, ils auraient tous besoin de plus qu'un Expelliarmus. Il alla s'appuyer contre le mur, et regarda la Poufsouffle essayer encore et encore. Elle finirait par réussir, il le savait. Mais un Expelliarmus ne lui serait d'aucune aide face à n'importe quel Mangemort, si pitoyable soit-il.

* * *

Harry se refusait à sortir de son abri. Plaqué contre le pin et caché par deux buissons touffus, il se savait caché – pour l'instant du moins. Il savait que cela ne durerait pas, mais le combat durait depuis une heure, et il commençait à fatiguer. Il se permit alors de relâcher ses muscles doucement, et de respirer doucement. Il savoura l'air humide qui entrait dans ses poumons. Il se permit de se calmer et de savourer cette fine pluie, cette bruine rafraîchissante qui dénouait lentement les dernières tensions de son corps. Harry s'agenouilla, et songea à rester là, caché pour l'éternité, loin des mages noirs, des tueurs, loin des dangers et de la mort. Il songea furtivement à quitter ce monde sans espoir déjà sous l'emprise d'un des plus puissants mages noirs de tous les temps qui n'avait qu'une envie : le tuer, lui. Que devait-il à ce monde ? Ce monde qui l'avait fait célèbre puis harcelé, qui l'avait adulé puis ridiculisé, sans qu'il ne demande rien. Pourquoi ? Harry l'ignorait. Il avait compris que l'administration sorcière ne l'aimait pas, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, et cela bien avant les affiches d'Indésirable n°1 d'Ombrage. Pour se battre pour un monde qui ne vous aime pas ? Harry se posait justement la question, agenouillé sur le sol humide, à l'abris derrière un buisson.

* * *

"Et si Harry nous abandonnait ? Et s'il mourrait ?"

Les deux questions abattirent un silence de mort sur la Salle sur Demande. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le petit cinquième année, tout jeune, encore innocent mais déjà sans espoir, qui venait d'énoncer à voix haute les peurs de tous. Peurs que personne n'énonçait parce qu'ils avaient peur de la réaction de Neville et de Ginny. Et un peu de Luna aussi. Neville le regarda aussi, et son regard se voila. Il n'avait pas de réponses à cette question qu'il se posait aussi. Harry était leur espoir, le Survivant, celui destiné à tuer Voldemort, ou à être tué par lui. Harry, c'était leur seule chance, leur unique raison de se battre, la seule brindille qui retenait le monde de s'écrouler définitivement dans le chaos et la haine. Harry était leur dernière chance, et s'il venait à disparaître, Neville ne savait pas ce qu'il arriverait. Il faisait confiance à Harry pour ne pas fuir, mais maintenant, il ne savait plus. Pourquoi Harry se battrait, seul, contre le plus puissant mage noir, alors qu'il pourrait fuir ? Et s'il mourrait pendant la bataille, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? D'eux ? Neville baissa la tête, et se détourna brusquement. La porte de la Salle sur Demande claqua bruyamment derrière lui, et Ginny s'effaça contre le mur du font, la tête entre les mains. Luna avait regardé Neville partir, et Ginny s'abattre, comme sans surprise. Elle porta une main à son collier de bouchons de Bierreaubeurre, et lança d'une voix fluette en secouant ses boucles d'oreilles en radis :

"On reprend les Stupefix ?"

* * *

Harry se releva lentement, sans faire le moindre bruit, sans faire bruisser la moindre feuille ou craquer la plus petite brindille. La pluie avait cessé, et un maigre rayon de soleil vint caresser son visage. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son corps et son esprit se gorger de cette lumière si douce. Il finit par les rouvrir, et inspecta les alentours, attentif à chaque bruit, à chaque mouvement. Chaque mouvement de feuilles mortes faisait contracter ses muscles, chaque bruit d'eau le figeait. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. La moindre hésitation le tuerait. Harry se sentait parfaitement réveillé et alerte, en pleine forme, mais il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il manquait de sommeil et ça faisait une heure qu'il se battait. Le combat ne pouvait plus durer. Son corps était celui d'une proie, tendu, prêt à fuir ou à se battre une dernière fois. Une seule, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas plus. Harry sentit une vague de désespoir s'incruster en lui. Alors c'était la fin ? Il aurait pu partir. Il aurait du. Il le pouvait encore. Il lui suffisait de transplaner maintenant, et il pourrait peut-être fuir le pays façon moldue. La prophétie ne s'accomplirait pas, mais qu'importe ? ça arrivait souvent. Dumbledore ne le lui avait jamais dit, car il savait que Harry serait tenté.

"Harry, sors de là ! Arrête de te cacher, petit lâche, où est parti ton esprit Gryffondor ? Même ta Sang de Bourbe de mère était plus courageuse !"

Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Maintenant.

* * *

Neville était seul dans un couloir, appuyé contre un mur, un livre à la main. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, si les Carrow ou Rogue le trouvaient, ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie. Mais il s'en moquait. Qu'importait ? Il ne savait même pas s'il restait de l'espoir. Les paroles du jeune cinquième année avait mis le doute en lui comme dans toute l'Armée. Il l'avait sentit dans les conversations qui s'arrêtaient dès que lui, Ginny ou Luna entraient, dans les regards fuyants, dans le manque d'enthousiasme. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'était improvisé chef en début d'année, étant le seul septième année Gryffondor qui restait mis à part Seamus, qui ne voulait pas de ce statut de chef. Neville non plus, mais Ginny le lui avait donné de force. Elle n'aurait pas été crédible, disait-elle, en tant qu'ancienne petite amie du Survivant. Elle ne voulait pas de ce statut, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Alors Neville était chef, et sur ses épaules il portait les doutes de l'AD toute entière. Si elle s'écroulait, ça serait de sa faute. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, contre le mur de pierres froides comme de la glace, et ferma les yeux. Longtemps. Espérant disparaître lui aussi. Il avait perdu espoir. Il basait son avenir, sa survie, et pire, l'avenir et la survie de tous, sur un de ces amis qui courrait le monde en ce moment. Sur un garçon de dix-sept ans qui n'avait pas encore vécu et qui allait probablement mourir en tentant de sauver un monde qui s'était coulé lui-même. Sur un garçon de dix-sept des plus loyaux et courageux, mais qui ferait mieux de tout abandonner avant qu'il soit trop tard. Neville sentit un étau noir s'emparer de son cœur. Etait-ce la fin ?

"Neville ?"

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, et vit le visage de Luna flottant en face de lui, souriant, ailleurs, ses cheveux filandreux voletant autour de son visage pâle.

"C'est pour toi", lança-t-elle en lui tendant un petit livre marron.

Et sans attendre de remerciement, elle repartit en sautillant. Neville retourna l'ouvrage, et lut rapidement le titre : "_Gandhi, histoire d'une vie_."

* * *

Harry serra sa baguette encore plus fort dans son poing. Il avait peur de la casser, celle-ci encore. Ce n'était même pas la sienne. Il avait tout perdu, son parrain, son mentor, sa petite amie, sa chouette, sa baguette… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait à sacrifier, mis à part ses amis qui se sacrifieraient quand même, quoi qu'il arrive ? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il sortit bruyamment de son abri, et lança des sortilèges à la chaîne, sans viser, sans regarder, rageur. Défendant ce monde qui ne l'aimait pas forcément mais qui l'avait accueilli. Défendant ces gens qui parfois l'avaient rejeté, mais qui aussi l'avaient accepté dans des repas immenses, dans des maisons délabrées, ce monde qui l'avait aimé quand il avait apporté la paix puis haï quand il avait ramené la guerre. Mais ce monde qui était le sien désormais. Il entendait les sortilèges de bouclier se lancer, il esquiva un éclair, lança un sort, se retourna brusquement, feinta, hurla. Il sentait une traînée de sang couler sur son bras, il sentait la douleur quand il bougeait, mais qu'importait. Il sentit un éclair rose pâle le toucher, et il tomba. Doucement, comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner pour regarder sa chute. La chute du Survivant. Et il continua de se battre malgré tout, jusqu'à la fin. Une baguette vint se poser le long de sa gorge, et il arrêta de respirer.

"Tu as perdu, Harry."

* * *

Neville entra dans la Salle sur Demande d'un pas brusque et le silence se fit presque instantanément. Ginny lui sourit tristement depuis le milieu de la troupe d'élève, et Luna ne le regardait même pas. Il soupira. Lui, le chef, qui n'avait jamais voulu être chef. Mais quoi de mieux au pouvoir que de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas du pouvoir ? Neville monta rapidement sur une petite estrade de façon à pouvoir voir tout le monde, et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Bonjour à tous. J'ai repensé ces derniers temps aux questions de Jordan, à propos de ce qu'il allait advenir si Harry disparaissait. Je ne savais pas. Je ne m'étais pas posé la question. Harry était notre espoir, c'est le Survivant, il ne pouvait pas disparaître sans se battre. J'avais oublié qu'Harry était humain et qu'il n'avait pas à se battre pour un peuple qui l'oublie et qui ne l'a jamais respecté – souvenez vous d'Ombrage ! Et si Harry mourrait, j'imaginais qu'on serait tous morts, et la rébellion avec nous. Ce ne sera pas le cas, il n'y a qu'à voir les courageux Gryffondor de première année. Alors je ne savais pas. Et puis, j'ai entendu parler de Gandhi. C'était un Indien, un Moldu, qui a mené son peuple à l'indépendance à l'encontre l'Angleterre moldue il y a cinquante ans. Sans violence, sans sang, sans rien. Juste par sa volonté. Et il a gagné. Et il disait qu'à travers toute l'histoire du monde, la vérité, l'amour et le bien ont toujours gagné. Il y a eu bien des tyrans et des meurtriers, et s'ils ont semblé invincibles, s'ils étaient invaincus, ils n'étaient pas invincibles, en fait. Parce que ces tyrans, à la fin, ils sont tous tombés. Tous mort. Toujours. Prenez les empereurs romains, Néron, prenez les rois sanguinaires, prenez Hitler plus récemment, la dictature communiste en URSS, prenez Pinochet au Chili, ils sont tous tombés. On ne battra peut-être pas Voldemort juste par la volonté et la non-violence, mais… Si Harry meurt, il y aura toujours moi pour me battre contre Voldemort. Et si je meurs, il y aura toujours vous. Et si vous mourez, il y aura vos parents, vos frères, vos sœurs, vos amis, il y aura tous ceux qui seront contre ce régime. Et à eux tous, à nous tous, on vaincra Voldemort. Je ne vous promets pas que ça sera facile, ou rapide, ou sans peine, mais il sera vaincu. Dans deux jours, dans deux mois, dans deux ans ou dans deux cents, il ne vaincra pas au final, il tombera. Harry n'est pas notre seul espoir. Pour l'instant, c'est juste le meilleur. Mais s'il vint à disparaître, il y en aura d'autres, des orphelins, des victimes, des révoltés pour se rebeller à leur tour. Et je serai là, pour me battre avec eux. Toujours. Et vous ?"

Le silence emplit la salle. Ginny s'avança, et lança d'une voix claire, en même temps que Luna : "Je serai là."

Elles furent suivies de Seamus, d'Hannah, d'Ernie, de Parvati et de Padma, puis de Lavande. Des Crivey, et puis de tous. Tous lancèrent, tous scandèrent un "Je serai là", puis un "Nous serons là !" qui semblait pouvoir tout vaincre. Neville sourit, descendit, et les mannequins apparurent. Les duos commencèrent à se former, et un large sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit la sixième année de Poufsouffle si nulle en Expelliarmus réussir impeccablement tous ses boucliers. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant les autres sourires, et les éclairs de décision, de volonté et de détermination dans les yeux de ces camarades. Il se retourna vers la porte, et parcourut des yeux la phrase qui s'étendait en bleu sur le mur : '_When I despair, I remember that all through history, the way of truth and love has always won. There have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time they can seem invicible, but in the end they always fall.'_ Il s'avança vers Luna, assise par terre, et lui tendit son livre en disant :

"Merci.

-Joli discours, Neville. Inspiré par les Nargoles, je présume ?" répondit-elle vaguement.

* * *

Harry, dos contre terre, regardait la baguette qui se trouvait contre sa gorge.

"Tu as perdu, Harry."

Il sourit doucement, sarcastiquement, sardoniquement. On n'avait jamais perdu tant qu'on avait une baguette en main. Et même quand on n'en avait plus, il nous restait les poings, avait dit le faux Maugrey pendant un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, en quatrième année. Conseil de Mangemort. Il sourit, et d'un appui sur le bras qui avait gardé contre le sol, il se retrouva debout, une deuxième baguette dans la main. De la main gauche, il arrêta l'homme à sa gauche et pointa sa baguette vers le cœur de son agresseur désormais bloqué au sol.

"Non, j'ai gagné."

Il éclata de rire et libéra l'homme du Stupefix, et tendit une main chaleureuse à Hermione toujours au sol. Elle l'accepta de bonne grâce, et sourit :

"Bravo Harry."

Ils sourirent tous les trois, et repartirent vers la tente en discutant. L'espoir était là, Harry était là, rien ne pouvait arriver. Et rien n'allait arriver.


End file.
